1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a modified propylene polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known to obtain a modified propylene polymer by grafting a polar monomer, such as maleic anhydride and glycidyl methacrylate, to a propylene polymer.
As a method for producing a modified propylene polymer, for example, patent document 1 discloses a method of obtaining a modified propylene polymer by melt mixing a mixture containing a polypropylene resin (A), an unsaturated carboxylic acid and/or a derivative thereof (B), and an organic peroxide (C) having a one-minute half-life temperature of from 100° C. to 150° C. and having a peroxyester structure or diacylperoxide structure at a temperature higher than the melting point of the polypropylene resin (A).
Moreover, non-patent document 1 discloses a method of reacting maleic anhydride and an organic peroxide to a propylene polymer in an organic solvent, thereby grafting maleic anhydride to the propylene polymer.